1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a network device control apparatus connected to a network and, more particularly, to a setting method of a network device control apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, a local area network (LAN) mutually connecting computers has been spread and constructed in various locations such as one floor of a building, whole building, district, or further large area. Moreover, a world-wide network is constructed by mutually connecting a plurality of LANs. In each of the mutually connected LANs, a variety of hardware mutually connecting techniques and a few network protocols are used.
Particularly, there is a TCP/IP as a typical network protocol in the LAN. The TCP/IP is a group of layered network protocols and comprises standardized protocols such as: IP (Internet Protocol), ICMP (Internet Control Message Protocol), ARP (Address Resolution Protocol), etc. in a network layer; and TCP (Transmission Control Protocol), UDP (User Datagram Protocol), etc. in a transport layer. (With respect to the details of each protocol and an IP address system, refer to W. Richard Stevens, “Detailed Explanation TCP/IP”, translation checked by Naoji Inoue, translated by Yasuo Tachibana, Soft Bank Co., Ltd., first edition, Mar. 31, 1997.)
In the TCP/IP protocol, in case of performing a network communication, it is necessary to unconditionally determine a logic address in a network such as an IP address every network device apparatus. The IP address is constructed by 32 bits (4 bytes) and is generally expressed like 150.61.146.100 (0x963d9264) by dividing 32 bits every 8 bits.
At present, there are various methods of setting the IP address into the network device apparatus. Generally, in case of a computer terminal, the IP address is inputted from an annexed keyboard to the computer terminal and the IP address can be set to the computer terminal.
However, in a network device apparatus for which no keyboard is equipped, for example, the following method is used: (1) a method whereby when a power supply of the network device apparatus is turned on, the network device apparatus obtains an IP address from a server of the network and sets it by using a protocol such as DHCP (Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol), BOOTP, RARP, or the like; (2) a method whereby an IP address is set to the network device apparatus from the computer terminal of the network by its own protocol; or the like.
However, according to the method (1), the server is certainly necessary for the network and the setup in the server has to be also performed, so that a burden on the user is large. According to the method (2), a computer terminal to communicate by using the own protocol and a program which operates at the computer terminal are necessary, so that a burden on the user is also large.
In consideration of the above drawbacks, as a method of setting the IP address to the network device apparatus, a method whereby there is no need to install the dedicated server to the network and the IP address is set by using a standard protocol or a standard program is demanded.
In recent years, therefore, a method whereby an ICMP protocol is used as a standard protocol and a ping program is used as a standard program and the IP address is set is considered. The ping program is a program for transmitting an echo request message of the ICMP protocol to the network device apparatus and waiting for a return of an echo reply message. The ping program is usually installed in a computer in which the TCP/IP protocol has been installed.
The network device apparatus which received the ICMP echo request message which is transmitted from the ping program recognizes the IP address serving as a destination address as its own IP address and replies the ICMP echo reply message.
Specifically speaking, prior to executing the ping program, a physical address of the network device apparatus and an IP address to be set in the network device apparatus are made to correspond to each other by using a program called an “arp”. Thus, in the case where the IP address is designated by the ping program and the ICMP echo request message is transmitted, the physical address of the network device apparatus is set to a destination physical address of the ICMP echo request message.
The network device apparatus receives the ICMP echo request message in which the own physical address has been designated. Generally, the network device apparatus determines that the destination IP address of the ICMP echo request message differs from the own IP address. However, in the case where the ICMP echo request message to the own physical address is received as a setup of the network device apparatus, the apparatus has been preset in a manner such that the destination IP address of the message is recognized as an own IP address.
The network device apparatus uses the IP address recognized as its own IP address as a temporary IP address and subsequently performs a network communication by the IP address.
The arp program is usually installed in a computer in which the TCP/IP protocol has been installed in a manner similar to the ping program.